World War I rerun (map game)
The assassination on 28 June 1914 of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by a Yugoslav nationalist in Sarajevo, Bosnia was the proximate trigger of the war. Home - Nations - Algorythm - Archives - Projects AS WE FINALLY HAVE 6 PLAYERS, GAME IS STARTING ON 2014.04.04!SuperGalaxys (talk) 15:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Map Game rules #One turn per day. ##One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1914 AD. ##The Game ends in 2014 AD. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a non-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every month. #Be plausible. #Point system ##Every country has a military and an economical technology level. Those will advance slowly as the game progresses, but you can boost them by good decisions. ##Every country has a value of Industrial Growth (IG). It's growth is changed by the country's economical policy and the wars, famines, natural disasters, etc. occurring on its territory. ##Also, every nation has a "war exhaustion". It's changed by a value of -IG/turn in peacetime, and in war it's changed by the number of enemy nations. ##If your war exhaustion reaches the value of your economic tech*10, your government collapses and you automatically capitulate. #Wars ##You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. ##If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. ##The algorithm will be calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ###''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ###''Military tech. level: ''The player with more military technology points gains +1 point. ###''Economic tech. level: ''The player with more economic tech points gains +1 point. ###''War exhaustion: ''The player with less war exhaustion gains +1 point. ###''Battlefield: ''The player who can take more advantage from the battlefield gains +1 point. ###''Defending: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ###''Supports: ''The player was supported by a foreign country will gain +1 point. ###''Luck: ''A random number will be generated by random.org. The winner gains +1 point. ###''Morale: ''The nation who won last year gains +1 point. ###''Fortifications: ''The nation whose front-line is more fortified gains +1 point (optional). ###''Air support: ''The player who has better air support gains +1 point. ###''Tank support: ''The player who has better tanks gains +1 point. ###''Agricultural output: The player with more Agricultural output gains +1 point. #You can only annex territories if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. #Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players every-time. #Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. #Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. #You'll be able to run technological projects (Manhattan project, Space projects, etc.) if you have the tech level needed for it. #I'm the only map maker. #The map is modified following the rules of the Unified Color Scheme . Mods Post your name here in italics, if I approve it, it'll become bold. *'SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC)' *''name'' *''name'' *''name'' Base Map . Present game map . Nations The game will start after it has 6 players and at least 1 mod! If you don't find your wished nation on the list, feel free to add it! *British Empire (WAR) Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) (I'm back). **Sarawak (WAR) 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **British North Borneo '(WAR) 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **OmanWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **The Trucial States Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Labrador and Newfoundland '(WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Irish Free State (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Canada (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Australia (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **New Zealand (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **South Africa (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **NepalWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **BhutanWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **BahrainWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **KuwaitWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **QatarWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *The Dervish State (Anti-British colonial rebellion) *Darfur (Anti-British colonial rebellion) *French Empire (WAR) **Tunisia (WAR) **French South Morocco (WAR) *El Riff Berber Tribal Federation (Anti-French colonial rebellion) *German Empire Spartian300 (talk) 11:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) (WAR) *Italy (WAR) *Persia *Austria-Hungary (WAR) Rdv65 (talk) 13:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *Hungarian Democratic Republic (Anti-Austrian colonial rebellion) 'IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) **State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs '(Anti-Austrian colonial rebellion, Hungarian puppet) '''IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:17, April 10, 2014 (UTC) *Spain ** Spanish North Morocco *Romania *Bulgaria(WAR)' *Serbia '(WAR)' *Montenegro '(WAR)' *Brazil *Mexico *Panama *Chile *Persia *Guatemala *Colombia *Norway *Argentina *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Argentina *Switzerland *San Marino *Monaco *Andorra *Liechtenstein *Portugal '(WAR)' *Greece *Ottoman Empire-The Royal Tank (talk) 14:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Rashidi Emirate of Ha'il and Jabal Shammar (Pro-Ottoman and fiercely anti-Najed) *Kingdom of Hejaz '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Saudi Sultanate of Nejd '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Emirate of Asir '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Albania '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Sweden *Denmark *Belgium '(WAR)' *Netherlands *USA Cookiedamage (talk) 21:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC) **Cuba **Panama **Honduras **Dominican Republic **The Philippines *Sultanate of Sulu '(Anti-USA colonial rebellion)' *Kingdom of Siam *Russia - SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) '(WAR)' *Azerbaijan Democratic Republic '(Anti-Russian colonial rebellion)' *Japan - Saturn120 00:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *China - Eastest566 (talk) 22:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) World War I rerun nation profile page Create a national profile here. Game play 1914 Mod events #Anti-war movements are founded in the warring European countries. #Border war between Brazil and Paraguay. #Berber tribes start to organise a rebellion in Morocco. #Pan-Scandinavian movements are strenghtened in Sweden and Norway. #Garvio Princip assassinates Franz Ferdinand, Heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary. Using the event as a Casus Belli, Franz Joshep declares war on Serbia. Trough the chain of alliances, Europe falls into war in a few weeks. Player events *'Russia:' Russia starts mobilisation which is slow due to the huge size of the country and the horrible state of the economy. However, a large number of (mostly poorly armed) troops are deployed to the fronts, forming five field armies. Two of them launches an immediate attack against Galicia, while the other three tries to capture East Prussia. Almost all food produced by the agriculture is sent for the military which triggers famines and food riots, together with the strengthening of the communist party. *'British Empire:' The British reiterate the terms of the Entente Cordiale Treaty of London of 1867 and Treaty of London of 1839. Portugal is reminded of British duties and Portuguese duties under the Treaty of Windsor. We are committed to fighting along side France if Germany attacks France or it's Empire. Belgium and Luxembourg are also under British protection as long as they wish to be like this and they will be defended by the British if anyone invades them. The British Empire starts mobilisation. It is started at a quick, but ''low level in the British Isles, but it a bit more slower in the Empire due to the huge size of the Empire and the more primitive nature of some colonies like Rhodesia and British Somaliland. The British Dominion Nations of Labrador and Newfoundland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and South Africa are told to prepare war war if it ever arises. 150 infantry troopers are sent to Gibraltar, Egypt, Kuwait and the Sultanate of Jahor just in case of future trouble. The British and Canadian economies are prepared for a future conflict in France and/or the Low Countries, but official neutrality in the emergent war is still maintained. Trouble still bubbles on in Ireland due to separatist rebels known as the Finieans and the IRA. *'Ottoman Empire:' Declares neutrality in the great war. *'Austria-Hungary: '''The military start mobilization and 7 field army of 95000 mens are raised we expect Italy and Germany to honnor their alliance, 5 of the mobilized units are send to the the Russian frontier to hold the frontier and counter-attack if possible. The other two are send Against Serbia to capure Belgrade with the hope of a quick victory. Propaganda to promote unity in the empire start to slowly appear in the major cities. Franz Joseph promise a short victorious war to the citizen of the empire and start to send more ressources to the military to help the war efforts. *'China: We declare ourselves neutral in the War in Europe unless we are provoked. 1915 Mod events #Romania declares neutrality. #Italy decides to join the war on the side of the central powers. #Portugal starts sending supplies to Britain but declines joining the war. #Irish terrorist groups start fighting for their independence. #The Berber tribes of Sahara launch an attack against French Morocco. They ask the Central Powers to help them. Player events *'Russia: '''The economy is nearly collapsed. A large-sized counter-attack is started against Galicia, with nearly a million troops of five armies. Three more field armies is started to build up. POWs are used to build railroads to the fronts to help the fighting troops. We ask our western allies to send supports. *'Austria-Hungary: Using the early victory against Russia, we slightly improve the nationalism in the empire but everyone know it will be temporary and some terrorists attacks destroy some factory, reducing. The Ukrainian are promized a home land if the Russian are defeated but the generals at the front are still dubious about the creation of Ukrainian units. With Italy on our side, we remove many divisions from the Italian border, allowing 875000 troops to fight on the Eastern front. Meanwhile, our offensive against Serbia is renew while two fields army or 95000 soldiers are add to the Balkan front to subdue the Serbs. *'British Empire:' We thank Portugal for the supplies. Our homeland forces are now standing at 150,000 (up 50,000 over 1914) and 50,000 more will be recruited. 8,000 Canadians are to be recruited over this year. Last year saw a similar gain in all the Dominions, but Canada will only continue recruiting now. British troops 5,000 go to Ireland to keep the peace. 5,000 go to Egypt and 1,000 go to Malta to scare Italy off. Many more rifles, pistols, ammunition and artillery peaces are made in the British Isles. A security crackdown is implemented in Ireland and several violent arrests are made. The government starts secret talks with some moderate Republican leaders on a truce and plans for home rule as according to the Third Home Rule Act. The British Parliament passed the ATL version of the OTL Third Home Rule Act, which passed (as in OTL) on 18 September 1914, but will be enacted on 18 September 1916 (not in 1918 as was in OTL). The part Loyalist north of Dublin, the strategic port at Cork, 3 Irish Treaty Ports and sparsely populated County Donegal will remain British along with the 6 Protestant/Loyalist counties that form OTL Northern Ireland. It is very hush, hush; since if word if the secret talks got out Ulster Protestants would go crazy. Fearing for the end of Czarism and the rise of both Bolshevism and Anarchism, the British send £10,000 of gold bullion, 8,000 rifles, 30 artillery peaces and 1,000 tonnes of wheat to Russia's government as a one off aid package. Greece ts promised that the British will help maintain there independence as stipulated in the Treaty of Constantinople of 1832 and the London Conference of 1832. *'Germany: '''With Russia's economy gone, we launch an attack to break them, and drive upon France once more. We begin conscripting men for the army. We call upon Italy to aid us, and request that Austria-Hungary also help out for a coming assult next year. **'A-H diplomacy: Once the Balkan front will be over, we will send your reinforcement but for now, we need most of our force to devastate the Russian army. *'''British Diplomacy: The British will honor treaty obligations to help France anginst a foreign assault. France was the first to start the fighting on the Western Front after it had advanced in to Germany, so the British will only help France maintain it's legal borders. Russia is promised aid and amunition next year to fight a defesive war.The Ottomans are asked to consider giving rebellious Arabs in Kingdom of Hejaz, Saudi Sultanate of Nejd, Kingdom of Yemen, Emirate of Asir a degree of home rule like we plan to do in Ireland in 1916. We reasure the Ottomans that we are more intrested in the European Conflict and are not so intrested in the Middel East. Canada, Australia, NZ, South Rhodesia, Newfoundland and S. Africa agree with the British plan and policy. 1916 Mod events #Communist revolution happens in Saint Petersburg, capital of Russia. The tsar escapes to Moscow with his family. #One group of Irish leaders accept the British offer, but more radical groups continue terrorism. #Seeing the Russian successes, Romanian nationalists march to streets demanding war. However, the government still stays neutral. #Bulgaria strenghtens her borders with Romania and offers to join the Central Powers. #Italy launches an attack against Egypt and Malta. #Portugal invades German Southwest Africa. Player events *'British Empire:' A mass call up is enacted in Britain as 200,000 men take up arms. 100,000 Indians, 5,000 New Zealanders, 10,000 S. Africans, 50,000 Canadians, 100 South Nigerians, 100 British East Africans, 500 South Rhodesian and 200,000 Aussies are also called to arms during the year. The British Dominion Nations of Labrador and Newfoundland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and South Africa are told to go to a war footing and their economies are set to a war time level. The colonies of Egypt, India and Malaya are also set on a far footing. Sea mines are put across all British east coast harbours and about Gibraltar to keep hostile raiders out. ::10,000 British and 5,000 Canadians go to France in case of a collapse under a German counter attack. 1,000 British Troops go to Ireland. 1,000 Aussie Troops go to Papua and Egypt. 5,000 British and 5,000 Indian troops are sent to fight the rebel Dervish State in British Somaliland. British send 5,000 troops to Egypt to fight the Italians along with 1,000 British, 500 Egyptians and 500 Aussies already in Egypt. S. Africa sends 500 troops to Walvis Bay. Several British warships shell out the fortifications and ports on Italy's Pantelleria Island just north west of Malta, as 1,000 British and 500 Canadians try to make a beachhead on it. The Royal Navy’s Mediterranean fleet also start a counter attack on the Italian as the try to dig in on Malta. 1,000 British, 100 Canadian and 1,000 Indian troops land in Malta, in the name of the British Empire and the nationalistic/political baggage that is connected to it! The Italian aggression is used to discredit the peace movement, who are accused of planning to abandon the empire. :: The North Atlantic Fleet, Western Approaches Fleet, North Sea Fleet and Home Fleet go out on patrols just in case of trouble. A destroyer from the High seas fleet is sent to help the Mediterranean fleet. 1,000 British, 100 Canadian and 1,000 Indian troops land at Ulcinj in southern Montenegro. No one in Britain likes the Balkans, but the squishing of tiny Montenegro has paradoxically sparked off the British need to protect the hopeless 'underdog' (I was already planning this since last turn regardless of mod events. :-) .) The British offer William, Prince of Albania whatever he needs to stop any attack by Austro-Hungary, assuming he wants it. 1,000 rifles, 6 Vicars machine guns and 1,000 Pistols are presented to the Albanians as a gesture of good will, assuming they want to take them. 10,000 rifles, 100 Vicars machine guns and 5,000 pistols are given to Russia, who is our allies in the Triple Entente. :: We start the year long development of the heavy tank. The rebel South African Republic that formed in 1914 during the Maritz Rebellion is attacked a force of 35,000 South African troops often being overlooked for a year (luckily Germany also overlooked the rogue state since we were dumb enough not to notice this event OTL happened in 1914), which is about the size of OTL Lesotho, on the S. African sided of the S. African GSWA border.Any captured leaders are jailed until the end of the war, whenever that will be. :: Sir Roger Casement Kt. CMG is arrested and hung for treason (he was trying to set up a Irish rebel army backed by Germany), but of the others who served in the 1916 Easter Rising rebellion, any who are not German proxies will be arrested and jailed, not executed as in OTL, since we plan to show the Irish we are not barbarians. *'British D:' The British offer William, Prince of Albania whatever he needs to stop any attack by Austro-Hungary, assuming he wants it. 1,000 rifles, 6 Vicars machine guns and 1,000 Pistols are presented to the Albanians as a gesture of good will, assuming they want to take them. Bulgaria is reassured they are not a target. Romania is offered an alliance against Austro-Hungary. *'Austria-Hungary:' Surprised by the harshness of the Russian winter, the military command hastily order that the troops at the eastern front get every warm clothes in the countries, The British landing do not surprised the king much and 25 000 troops of the 100000 still in the region go on the offensive to push back the British to the sea while the navy, including most of the battleships, are send to counter the British navy and close the Adriatic Sea if successful with most of the fleet. 280000 soldiers that participate in the Balkan campaign are send to reinforce the eastern front. We support the Bulgarian application to the Central Power and ask them to occupy Macedonia in order to free more troops. The surviving troops in the east dig and the 50000 reinforcement their defense with machine gun nest and we propose to Germany a joint counter attack to destroy the military power of Russia. *'British D:' Even more talk of an alliance with Romania if they want to lay in to Austria-Hungary. Both Greece and Albania are promised help if they are attacked. **'Romanian D:' We don't want being involved into your world war. We stay neutral. *'Germany: '''We forifiy our defences on the Rhine, and launch an attack upon Belguim, Holland, and move into France. We call upon Italy to send troops to aid us against France by invading the South. 100000 men are deployed for the fight on the west, and we send in Vladmir Lenin to Russia. *'Hungarian Democratic Republic: ' A revolution in Hungary led by socialist count Mihály Károlyi broke out, and the Social Democratic-led Hungarian National Council (HNC) was estabilshed, which demanded the end of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. In the early morning hours of 31 October 1916, with support of the soldiers from the Hungarian Army, HNC protesters wearing the aster flower helped seize public buildings throughout Budapest. Prime Minister Sándor Wekerle resigned and former Prime Minister István Tisza was murdered. 1917 Mod events #The Communists start a civil war in Russia and capture the area bordering St Petersburg. The Red Army is raised from peasants and factory workers and start their fight against the Tsar's army. They quickly advancing towards Moscow, with the leadership of Lenin. #All of Hungary rise in rebellion against Austria joining the Democratic Republic. Romania declares war on Hungary and launches an attack against Erdély (Transylvania) to "reclaim the lands ruled by Romanians since the Dacian times". #Bulgaria declares war on Romania. Greece supports Romania economically. #Libya declares independence from Italy. Italian governors are killed and Italian police is fought on the streets. The rebels ask Britain for help. #Ukraine and Poland declares independence. Player events *'Russia: Civil war erupts. On the Bolshevik side the Red Guard is formed and starts it campaigns in Northern Russia. In Tashkent, another communist force rises and captures bordering areas. Moscow is sieged but in the city, Tsar Nicholas II is dethroned and executed together with his family. An anti-Bolshevist force rises led by General Yudenich, Admiral Kolchak and General Denikin. After months of siege the city is saved and in the Battle of Moscow the Red Army is defeated. They sign an alliance with the cossacks of Ukraine and fight off the anarchist rebels emerging there. Also, an armistice is proposed to the Central Powers. We would give up Poland, the Baltic and Belarus. By the end of the year the Withe Guard consists of 250,000 men fighting against the 300,000 Bolsheviks. *'''British: The coal, steel, weapons, railway engineering and ship building industries get upgraded in Britain, Canada and Australia. Food rationing, war bonds new anti-spying laws and alike introduce in Britain, Ireland, Gibraltar, Cyprus, Malta and Egypt. The first few MK1 heavy tanks are tested out in Britain after a year of covert development and look promising despite of their huge size. New fighter bi-planes are produced for the first time and growing numbers of existing spotter bi-planes are made. The channel ports are mined and fortified. A mass call up is enacted through conscription in Britain as 200,000 men are told to take up arms. Several Pals battalion are formed by several thousand patriotic volunteers who did not need conscripting. 200,000 Indians, 5,000 New Zealanders, 150 Gherkers, 500 Newfoundlanders, 10,000 S. Africans, 50,000 Canadians, 5,000 South Nigerians, 100 Jamaicans, 1,000 British East Africans, 1,000 British Gold Coasters, 1,000 Egyptians, 500 North Rhodesian and 200,000 Aussies are also called to arms during the year. The Malaya Division and Hong Kong’s garrison double to 3,000 and 1,000 men respectively. 1,000 British troops are sent to Sudan and Egypt. 500 British are sent to Gibraltar. 5,000 British Indians are sent Egypt, Aden and North Somaliland. 500 South Africans are sent to Walvis Bay. 1,000 Aussies go to Papua, Egypt and Oman. 100 Canadians go to the British Gold Coast. 1,000 Indian troops go to Cyprus. ::80,000 British troops, 10 British Tanks and 10,000 Canadian troops enter France via the English Channel Ports and join the 10,000 English and 5,000 Canadians already there from earlier turns to counter the German advance in to French territory, and move on Ostend and mak a corridor of safe land running it to France to further hinder the German operations in the region. The North Sea Fleet will engage any German ships involved in the advance in to Holland and Belgian. We hope France will unify its northern campaign with ours on a common front rather than fighting independently else was. Noticing Luxembourg was not attacked when Belgian and the Netherlands were, so 100 British troops are detached from those in France and enter Luxembourg. ::A British naval blockade of Germany’s home ports begins. A British cruiser sinks a German freighter near Heligoland after the captain refuses to throw his cargo of 150 Artillery shells over board after being told to do so by the British cruiser’s captain. The German crew of 30 are taken prisoner of war (they are well treated). ::The Channel Fleet, Caribbean, Indian Ocean Fleet, Malaya Fleet and East Africa Fleet are now on war footing and patrol their waters to. All fleets are on alert and patrolling now. :: The tzar is thrown over by republicans, however they're still friendly towards Britain. ::Russia is given a £100,000, 5,000 rifles loan and 15 armored cars. 1,000 rifles, 50 machine guns and 5,000 pistols are sent to Portugal to help defend their empire. 15 armored cars, 1,000 rifles, 500 pistols and a spotter aircraft are sent to help Romania fight on. 1,000 rifles, 500 pistols are sent to Hungary to help there war effort to The British start talks with Social Democratic Party of Finland and Czar Nicolas II of Russia over a common front against Lenin. Finland would become an independent client state of Britain and Russia in the plan. 50 Nepalese Gherkers, 50 Aussies and 2,000 Indians march across Afghanistan and tactically attack Russia's near empty southern flank. All Bolsheviks are suppressed by any means at our disposal and a safe haven is made for Czarist in the region. Ashgabat, Mary, Anau, Tejen, Murghab, Khorugh and Ishkoshim are to be 'de-Bolshivised' and given to the Czar as a small safe haven. ::South Africa invades German Southwest Africa with 30,000 men via its southern border and via Walvis Bay. An Aussie frigate attacks German Samoa as 1,000 Australians and 500 New Zealanders land with the intent of capturing German Samoa. 1,000 British troops dispose of the Darfur tribal rebellion. ::Talks continue with the Fenians, IRB, IRB, Shin Fein and the IRA. Southern Ireland is given home rule as a dominion and is semi-independent to the same extent as Australia (and thus same shade of pink) at this OTL/ATL time. The Irish Tricolor flag flies proudly in Dublin. :: ::A pair of British secret agents throws 2 bombs at a minor Austria-Hungary convoy in Ulcinj, southern Montenegro. ::2,000 British, 500 Canadians, 100 South Nigerians and 5,000 British Indians all storm Tripoli intent on capturing it and kicking Italy out of Libya. As the landing occurs a Canadian Cruiser drives of any navel threat. Genoa harbor is also reduced to matchwood as it is shelled out by the Royal Navy's Mediterranean fleet. If we can see it, we destroy it, until either it’s all rubble or we are driven off/sunk. ::We politically recognize the Hungarian Democratic Republic, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Romania’s claims to ethnically Romanian parts of Transylvania and Libyan independence. *'British D:' We are willing to stay friendly with the new Bolshevik Regime if they exile the tzar and don't kill him and let Finland (with OTL 1918 borders) become an independent client state under join British and Russian Soviet rule. The Basmachi are to keep the debolshivised towns and serounding land as a independent Republic if they keep out of Boshavick Russia. **As I've written above, the tzar have been already executed by the republicans and now they control Moscow and most of Russia. The territories in red are currently occupied by communist rebels who are hostile towards the western powers. **I did not notice his death. I thought the tzar was just overthrown not dead and that Russia as a whole was still friendly. Thanks for clarifying it up. *'Austria-Hungary: '''With the Hungarian revolt, separatist sentiment grow in several area but the effect of the rebellion is slightly reduced after that the propaganda accuse the Hungarian rebel to be under the authority of the communists. Several minister continue to pressure the king to federalize the empire, the option is seriously consider in case of victory. Plans to establish a Ukrainian kingdom vassal start, meanwhile, we start to purge communist and establish a temporary government. We accept the Russian offer and diverted 400000 troops against the Hungarian Democratic republic, only 150000 troops are left to patrol Ukraine. We declare war on Romania after the king claim that while Hungary is not a state, it mean that the Romanian has attack our country, 200000 troops cross the frontiers of Modova. the potencial landing zone in Montenegro are reinforced with small bunkers and artillery. *'Hungarian Democratic Republic: Raises an army of 70,000. However Mihály Károly's provisional government immediately proclaimed Hungary a republic, with Károlyi as both prime minister and interim president as well. This event ended 400 years of rule by the House of Habsburg. We also call on to our South Slavic subjects to join us. As a result State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs was created as a puppet entity for the South Slavs. Also asks help from the British and the allied powers. We also deny any connections with communism. Also attempts to install a puppet regime on the ethnically Romanian parts of Transylvania to counter Romanian interests, thus restructuring the country into a multi-ethnic confederation of republics, in an effort to salvage traditonal borders. *'''British D: We support the DHR and the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs. We arsk Bulgaria not to get involved on this front. Well, if all Romania wants to do is kick Hungary after Romania gets in Translyvania, then we move all our help to the HDR. We offer the HDR an alliance. *'A-H interior Dip: '''The government announce political reforms to the citizens of the empire and of the rebel states, the federalization of the empire and control of the internal affair within the province. 1918 Mod events #Ukrainians start an offensive against the Bolsheviks in the region forcing them to give up Kiev. Their forces are devastated. After the victory the Ukrainian army turns against the Austrian and with an army of 200,000 starts fighting them. #Finland declares independence. #Italy launches an attack against Corsica and abandons Libya. #A Greco-Bulgarian army attacks Serbia. #100,000 Hungarians serving in the Austrian army join the rebellion and marches home. Player events *'Russia: St Petersburg is recaptured by siege. For now, nearly one million people are serving in the White Army whil 1.3 million in the red army. 500,000 of them escape to the north with Stalin and Lenin and start a campaign against Helsinki, why others with the lead of Leon Trotsky flee towards Siberia. Yudenich and Wrangel of the White occupy Petersburg and the local areas why Kolchak starts chasing the Bolsheviks to the east. Kornilov moves to Ukraine to fight the uprising together with Austrians, while Denikin goes to Kazakhstan to destroy the last Bolshevik armies near Tashkent. A caretaker government is formed. Their aim is to reorganise the army and re-start the economy. One mor million of soldiers are mobilised all around the country. The Republic of Russia is proclaimed and recgonises Hungary and Yugoslavia. *'''Hungarian Democratic Republic: The rebel leaders turn down the offer, as reforms came late. To counter a Romanian takeover a battalion marches towards Transylvania, to crush a pro-Romanian uprising. A Croatian batallion aided by 50,000 Hungarian troops crosses the Sava river, gaining acess to the sea, allowing British aid to flow freely. We accept Britain's alliance *'British Empire:' Mass public education and urban sanitation works occur in Ceylon, Jamaica and dependent states and our east African colonies. Australia opens an iron mine opens in Briken Valley, Broken Hill and Mt Isa. :: Our war dead are mourned with Pride and sadness. 50,000 British men take up arms. 100,000 Indians, 5,000 New Zealanders, 2,000 Sikhs. Africans, 50,000 Canadians, 100 South Nigerians, 100 British East Africans, 500 South Rhodesian. 200 fighter plains and 20 tanks are made. Anti-Communist news and in cases blatent anti-red propaganda hit the British, Canadian and Aussie newspaper presses. 20,000 British come home and stop fighting in France, 5,000 are sent to fight the Bolshaviks in Bokhora and Parnu; and 5,000 are sent to Corsica to see of Italy. 70,000 still remain on the Western Front faceing of with with Germany. The forces on the Western Front get 120 fighter plains and 10 tanks. :: 4,000 British, 1,500 Canadians, 100 South Nigerians and 5,000 British Indians all storm Tripoli intent on capturing it and keeping Italy out of Libya. As the landing occurs a Canadian Cruiser drives of any navel threat. 1,000 British, 5,000 Indians, 1,000 Aussies and 100 Egyptians land at Benghazi and prepare to run Libya as an Anglo-Egyptian Codominion like Sudan is. Independence is scheduled for 1925 since we need to upgrade the county facilities. :: 2,000 British, 100 Canadian and 1,000 Indian troops land at Ulcinj in southern Montenegro, supported by a Frigate from the High Seas Fleet. 3,000 Aussies, 500 New Zealanders, 100 British East Africans and 5,000 British Indians all storm as far in land from the coast of Italian Somaliland as they can just north of Mogadishu as a South African Cruiser drives of any navel threat. Cagliari harbour is shelled out by the Royal Navy's Mediterranean fleet. Nearby Chia has 15,000 British, 1,000 Canadian, 5,000 Australian and 1,000 Indian troops land as part of an invasion. 1,000 British, 200 Canadian and 50 Indian troops land in Pärnu, Estonia and begin fighting the town’s content of Germans, Russians, Reds and well, basically whoever is not Estonian, British, Canadian or Indian. 32,000 South Africans invade German South West Africa from the Southern border with South Africa and dive for Lunditz and Windhoek. ::An Aussie frigate attacks German Samoa as 1,500 Australians and 500 New Zealanders land with the intent of capturing German Samoa. :::An Aussie Corvette German Samoa as 500 Australians and 100 New Zealanders land with the intent of capturing http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Britain%7C New Britain Island. ::::An Aussie Corvette German Samoa as 500 Australians and 100 New Zealanders land with the intent of capturing http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Ireland_(island)%7C New Ireland Island. :::::An Aussie Corvette German Samoa as 500 Australians and 100 New Zealanders land with the intent of capturing http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bougainville_Island Bougainville Island Island. ::The North Atlantic Fleet confronts the German high Seas Fleet as in the OTL Battle of Jutland, but in it's home waters near the Island of Helegoland, which is shelled to. :: The Debolshivised Zone is formally annexed to Afghanistan and run as a British dependencey under the exiled Sultan of Bukhara for the time being. 10,000 Indian, 4,000 British, 300 Sikh and 100 Gurkah troops march out of Afghanistan and Kashmir in to today’s Gorno-Badakhshan and Khatlon regions to fight the reds in the name of the Sultan of Bokhora. We head for Qurghonteppa, Gazzaria, Faizobod, Murghab, Darg and Dushanbe. The British Empire force contains 10 fighter plains, 10 spotter plains and 8 tanks. *'British D:' Will Finland join us or the Bolsheviks? We offer the Finnish an alliance against the Bolsheviks and Russia as we recant the previous years's diplomacy with Russia. Peace is offered to Austria-Hungary and Italy. The rump Austrian Empire Federation recognized. Peace is offered to Germany if they give independence to there part of Poland. Category:Map Games Category:World War I rerun Category:World War 1